Fugue
"Fatigue your foes to drop their PP." Location Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Fugue is located in Mars Lighthouse, and can only be reached after Mars Lighthouse has been "turned on" and made hotter. From the "main lobby", enter the rightmost door, and you are led to Fugue pretty quickly. It must be defeated in battle in order to be acquired. You may have to approach it from the bottom in order for it to react to you. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Fugue is found in Champa Camp. First, go up to the weapon shop tent, but stand directly behind it and face the tree that Fugue is on. Fugue will be hanging onto a yellow fruit swinging at the tree and projecting cheery face icons at a regular rate. Cast the Slap Psynergy to knock Fugue down and cause it to faceplant into the ground. Then, go into the thin, partially-obscured trail of water between the canoe and the elevated land, south of the Inn tent, and follow the shallow water counterclockwise around Champa Camp to where Fugue is. Despite the treatment you gave it, it will add itself to your Djinn inventory without any apparent hard feelings. As an opponent Statistically, Fugue has 950 HP, 89 PP, 304 Attack, 95 Defense, 267 Agility, and 30 Luck. Like all other Mars Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mars Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mercury Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 125. Fugue can use the following battle commands: *'Dragon Fume': Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots out a huge serpentine entity of flame that arcs over and crashes into the targeted Adept, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 230. It consumes 35 of its user's PP. *'Fiery Juggle': Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a large ring of fire balls to crash into the party, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 5. It consumes 25 of its user's PP. *'Dire Inferno': Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that drops an enormous fireball onto the party which then creates a huge explosion, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 200 and a range of 7. It consumes 32 of its user's PP. *'Searing Beam': Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell where the user shoots out a large laser-like beam of fire, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 170 and a range of 7. It consumes 36 of its user's PP. *'Pyroclasm': Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes four fiery pillars explode through the party, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 180 and a range of 5. It consumes 29 of its user's PP. *'Attack': Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mars-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When defeated, Fugue yields 1145 EXP and 731 Coins, and the Fugue Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mercury Djinni like Sour, its rewards increase to 1488 EXP and 950 Coins. By the time you get to Fugue, you should have acquired the Sol Blade, a weapon with an Unleash that should almost defeat Fugue in one blow. So, Fugue should be extremely easy to get in one turn even without the help of any summoning. Category:Monsters with high Mars resistance | Category:Monsters with low Mercury resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 11, base PP by 4, and base Defense by 2. When Fugue's battle effect is used, a holographic image of a Mars Djinni floats above the party and projects a series of large, fast-moving glowing red symbols resembling musical notes in the enemy party's direction. Fugue damages the target's PP meters as though they were HP meters being damaged by a Mars Psynergy with a power rating of 19 and a range of All; if elemental strengths, weaknesses and resistances were not a part of the game, all enemies would lose about 19 PP, but the amount of PP-damage dealt will be raised if the user has a higher Mars power rating and the enemies have lower Mars resistance ratings. The amount of PP-damage will also be affected by other battle factors, such as being cut in half if the affected enemy is using the Defend command this turn. Ability analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Fugue simply has no appeal as a Djinni to Unleash in battle, so it is collected strictly for the important Class-affecting effects that all Djinn share. The Psynergy-Sealing Djinn available in the game to use in place of Fugue are the Mercury Djinni Rime, found in Ancient Lemuria, and the Jupiter Djinni Luff that Isaac's party may bring with them in a password-enhanced game. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: What can be said of Fugue in the last game can be said in this game as well. Fugue is collected strictly for the important Class-affecting effects that all Djinn share, though this time it can be acquired more easily - Champa Camp can be visited, and Fugue collected, as soon as you begin the exploration of the Great Eastern Sea on the Sailing Ship. The Psynergy-Sealing Djinn available in this game to use in place of Fugue are the Mars Djinni Brand, found south of Passaj in Passaj Mountain Climb after the town has reformed, and the returning Mercury Djinni Rime, found in Iceberg Outpost. Name Origin In music, a fugue is a type of contrapuntal composition or technique of composition for a fixed number of parts, normally referred to as "voices". This is why the this Djinni lets loose musical notes. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:PP-lowering effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Dark Dawn Djinn